


Morning Fun

by smuffstories



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuffstories/pseuds/smuffstories
Summary: my blog: https://smuffstories.dreamwidth.org/





	Morning Fun

**Author's Note:**

> my blog: https://smuffstories.dreamwidth.org/

Title: Morning Fun

Pairing: Yutoyama

Rating: NC-17

Genre: Smut

One day when yamada ryosuke was having shower his boyfriend Yuto was in his apartment after their two rounds yesterday so of course Yuto will stay, however ryosuke woke up and went to the bathroom to have a shower, he started singing happily as he felt clicks sounds, he know that it's him, his boyfriend who have a huge obsession about him and his camera.  
"Yuto! What the hell are you doing?"  
"I thought I should take pictures of you when you're having showers, the way the water is sliding from your naked body turns me on in two seconds "  
"what the hell are you saying perv? Whats wrong with you? Its still morning and you say this?God Yuto you have gone too far "  
"can't help since I've a perfect boyfriend like you "  
Ryosuke blush harder and said: "get out perv!!"  
Yuto ignored him and kept taking pictures of him, ryosuke shout: "stop Yuto stop!"  
yuto looked at his camera and said : " hmmm that one so good "  
ryosuke blushed and throw the shampoo bottle on him , yuto laughed : " awwch why are you doing this ?"  
" get out " ryosuke kept throwing things on him  
" ouuchh what if one of those things hit me "  
" it better hit your perv head so you can go back normal "  
"i'm always like that " yuto smirked as he was laughing .  
at that moment when ryosuke was throwing things on yuto he turned his head he shout : " aaaah shampoo .. my eyes... "  
" ok keep calm don't cry " yuto tried to calm him down .  
" yuto wash it off i don't wanna get blind " ryosuke almost cried .  
then he came closer to him and enterd the bathtub with him and washed his eyes .  
" you can open your eyes now " yuto said when he washed his eyes .  
ryosuke opened his eyes as he found himself facing yuto and only a few centimeter between them , yuto smirked as he was looking at his shorter boyfriend face , pointing with his eyes at the situation they're in .  
ryosuke blushed harder and tried to push yuto but his foot almost skidded before yuto catch him.  
he smirked again looking at the position they're in , ryosuke's face so close to his face and he's holding ryosuke from his waist .  
"move" ryosuke said as he face was burning red .  
yuto slowly slide his hands down to ryosuke's body smirking at him , he know what that smirk mean .  
he bite his ears then lick his ear lobe sliding his tongue down until he reached his neck leaving a love mark there , ryosuke moaned and tried to push yuto but too bad yuto slide his tongue inside the shorter's mouth , then reaching his member .  
ryosuke gasped and pulled from the kiss but yuto pulled him closer and kissed him harder .  
" don't try to resist me cause you already turned on only by the kiss " yuto said as he was touching ryosuke's hard member .  
ryosuke blushed wishing he can vanish away right now , he moaned when yuto started stroking his member .  
" y-yuto " ryosuke moaned his name .  
yuto insert one finger slowly playing with ryosuke's hole  
 _" you're torture me baka , stop that "_ ryosuke said in his mind as yuto was massaging his hole teasingly .  
the taller know that he's torturing his shorter boyfriend right now , he kept doing it slowly and softly , maybe yuto was in his teasing mood that day.  
but as known for yamada ryosuke he was world #1 tsundre , so he kept his mouth shut and didn't tell yuto to cut the soft playing down , he kept in his tsundre line moaning impatiently wishing he could ask him to drop the soft play down and do it rough as he always like it.  
" just say it " yuto dominate .  
" n-no " ryosuke answered as he was breathing heavily .  
he wanted to say it but hell no , not after yuto was teasing and smirking at him earlier , that's his tsundre rules , if yuto was teasing him that will press the "on" button to his tsundre soul.  
maybe this is how they always tease each other , minutes later the shorter couldn't take it anymore he circled his hand around the taller neck panting heavely as he felt his legs shaking , he put his hands around yuto's neck just to support him from falling down.  
he looked at ryosuke's member as the pre-cum was sliding from it he smirked and unzipped his jeans sliding down his own boxer pushing ryosuke's body to the wall , he slowly enterd his member into ryosuke's wet hole , he could hear the shorter moaning in pleasure as his length was fully inside him .  
" why you didn't say that you want mine that much " yuto smirked as he was kissing ryosuke's neck .  
" hell if i say that " ryosuke said then continued to moan in pleasure .  
yuto groaned when he was thrusting fully inside ryosuke , and the shorter couldn't do anything except moaning in pleasure .  
mintues later yuto cum inside ryosuke panting heavily as he rested his head to ryosuke's shoulder .  
" that was ..... " yuto tried to say some words as he was breathing heavily .  
ryosuke turned his face looking at him as he was breathing the same air that escaped from his boyfriend mouth .  
" you're a perv " ryosuke breathed as he was kissing yuto's lips .


End file.
